disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Gift From an Angel
Gift from an Angel is the fourth chapter in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. Story The story first starts out with Vulcanus wandering around a demon den. After finding out that King Krichevskoy had passed away two years earlier, he begins to wonder why Flonne hadn't returned to Celestia, and comes to the (incorrect) conclusion that she's manipulating the demons to take over Celestia. After noting how filthy the demon den is, and "falling into one of their traps" (in which he just opened a book), he finds Flonne sleeping and takes her pendant. The next morning, Laharl and Etna are talking with Flonne, who is becoming unusually weak. Flonne explains that the pendant was given to her by The Seraph, because an Angel Trainee like herself cannot stay in the netherworld for very long on her own, and she will soon die. Flonne promises to give Laharl 'something good' if he helps her find the pendant, and after a bit of arguing, Laharl agrees, and the team sets out. Upon arriving at the 'Blazing Core' (where the chapter takes place), the team discovers a feather. Flonne looks it over and discovers that it is a high-ranking angel's feather. She can't quite figure out who it would belong to, as she was supposed to be in the Netherworld only under the secret orders of the Seraph. Later on, Etna notes how hot it is, and wonders if Flonne will manage through it all. Flonne says that she is just fine, that a prinny gave her medicine. Etna doesn't believe her, and Flonne is unable to point out the prinny who gave her medicine, as they all looking the same. Later, the focus goes back to Vulcanus, who is laughing about Flonne, who he believes is 'breathing her last breath'. Suddenly, the pendant he stole begins to glow, and burns him. He throws the pendant, which immediately hits Vyers on the head. Flonne, Laharl, and Etna all arrive, and see Vyers with the pendant. Flonne notes how the pendant will punish those with a wicked heart (hence why Vulcanus was burned) and that Vyers should give back the pendant soon. However, the pendant doesn't burn Vyers at all. After some arguments about Vyers' name of 'Mid-Boss', the team engages in battle against him. After the battle, Vyers limps away, but not before tripping and dropping Flonne's pendant into the lava. Flonne shrieks, and Laharl jumps in after it. Flonne is then seen standing on the cliff at the edge of the lava, waiting for any sign of Laharl. Laharl appears, with the pendant glowing brightly in his hand and burning it. He hands the pendant back to Flonne, happy to know that his heart is wicked. When he asks for the reward ('something good') from Flonne, Flonne tells him that she already gave it to him. When he doesn't quite understand it, Flonne explains that she gave him the opportunity to realize that there is kindness in his heart. Laharl screams that he's been tricked by an angel, and flies off. The chapter ends with Vulcanus grumbling about how Flonne survived, and that he must devise a new plan, but that he will still emerge victorious in the end. Ending You can get the Mid-Boss Ending by losing (aka 10 of your characters defeated) on the final map, Molten Labyrinth. Maps * Road of Flames * Parched Ground * Blazing Field * Molten Labyrinth Next Episode: Episode 5: Etna's Secret Gallery The following background images or areas occur (perhaps for the first of many times) in this episode. D1BG 04.jpg|Vulcanus steals the Pendant D1BG 08.jpg|Etna, Flonne, and Laharl converse here Category:Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Episodes